Homura Akemi Character Info
Currently Editing! post: 4266223, member: 9183"Akemi Homura spoiler=L4spoiler=LEVELLEVELS indicate the relative experience of the person in their class. A higher LEVEL indicates a higher experience and competence. LEVELS go from zero to ???. AKEMI HOMURA gains five stat points per level achieved. Levels increase when sufficient spoiler=EXPEXperience Points are a representation of how close an individual is to improvement in their CLASS. EXP can be gained by performing activities that aid improvement in the CLASS./spoiler is gained./spoiler 3. This individual does not yet have very much experience in their chosen spoiler=CLASSAny given individual may have one or more CLASSES reflecting their identity and area of expertise. Many CLASSES can only be achieved through meeting certain conditions. It is easy to change CLASS early on, but the higher the LEVEL of the individual in their CLASS, the harder it is to change. Paying attention to an individual’s CLASS may give information on their abilities./spoiler./spoiler MagiPuella Magi, lit. Magical Girl, a human female between 5 and 17 who has gained the ability to use magic by making a wish and contracting with an INCUBATOR. They are given magical abilities and a SOUL GEM, and must fight WITCHES. Common magical abilities include healing, physical augmentations, enhanced combat abilities, and sensing magic and Witches. Each Magical Girl also may have unique abilities or variations on abilities./spoiler (3/180) spoiler=HPHit Points are a measurement of the physical condition of a living being or an item. When the being dies or the item is destroyed, its HP is zero. HP can be replenished by using items, resting, or through skills. Some status conditions can affect maximum HP, HP loss, and HP regeneration. Maximum HP is dependent on CON./spoiler: 100/100 spoiler=MPMana Points are a measurement of the magic remaining that can be used. When the magic is exhausted, the MP is zero. The MP can be replenished by using items or skills. Some status conditions can affect maximum MP, MP use, and MP regeneration. Maximum MP is dependent on INT./spoiler: 195/350 spoiler=CorruptionCorruption is a measurement of the corruption accumulated in a Soul Gem. When the Soul Gem is fully corrupted, Corruption is at maximum. Corruption can be reduced by using items or skills. Maximum corruption is dependent on LEVEL. /spoiler: 19/650 DEPENDENCY: When not CAFFEINATED, -2 to all rolls. Remaining: 2 days. TOLERANCE: Reduces bonus of CAFFEINATED by 50%. Remaining: 5 days. FORM: Temporary negation of all pre-existing physical status effects. (Does not prevent getting new physical status effects.) (Inactive.) HEART: -3 CON. EYES: -2 to all rolls involving eyesight. (Negated.) --- N/A --- features LMAX The DIARY is a screen where Homura can record knowledge to be read later. Passive: Allows Homura to record her knowledge. BODY LMAX The BODY is a condition of Homura’s body. Damage received is reflected in HP loss and/or status conditions rather than in the physical condition. All HP lost is restored after 8 hours of sleep. It enables Homura to regain HP and cure some status conditions by eating food. MIND LMAX The MIND is a condition of Homura’s mind. It grants immunity to psychological effects. It enables Homura to learn skills from guide books. WORLD LMAX The WORLD is a feature of Homura’s magic. Defeated enemies may leave behind items upon death. LMAX The INVENTORY is a feature of Homura’s magic. It is a screen where Homura may store items with no apparent limit, though similar things will only stack up to 99 in a slot. Things may be withdrawn from it for use, and will remain in the condition that they were in when stored. However, there is no air in it and living things will suffocate in it. /spoiler --- (POTIONS) GRAND MASTER I {DEX/WIS} (440/960) (recipe slots: 16) Passive: Items sell for 960% of components’ value. 7 MP reduces DC by 1. +3 to rolls. Passive: Automatically pass checks of 20 and below. Passive: Can spend 5 MP or double time used to turn a regular success into a critical success. Passive: Re-roll critical failures. Passive: Critical successes on natural 19 and 20. LMAX {WIS} Active: By studying something closely, you can gain additional knowledge about it. Costs 2 MP/ use. --- 800x150 {slide=Arts & Crafts|center|open} (CHEMICALS) UNSKILLED {DEX/WIS} Passive: Items sell for 20% of components’ value. 10 MP reduces DC by 1. (CODING) UNSKILLED {DEX/WIS} Passive: Items sell for 20% of components’ value. 10 MP reduces DC by 1. (CONSTRUCTION) UNSKILLED {DEX/WIS} Passive: Items sell for 20% of components’ value. 10 MP reduces DC by 1. (COOKING) UNSKILLED {DEX/WIS} (4/20) Passive: Items sell for 20% of components’ value. 10 MP reduces DC by 1. {/slide} {slide=Magical|center} MANA UNSKILLED Active: Release 20 MP as a liquid form that can be controlled. SAVE LMAX (Used 3 times) Active: Return to the beginning! Costs 20 MP/ use. * Reallocate stats from levelling. * Each time you reload, you gain one additional skill slot to keep a skill in! You can only bring back skills of rank SKILLED or above. * Items in your inventory are brought back with you. * Automatically occurs if the Puella Magi is killed with enough MP available. CONSTITUTION PRACTICED (2/180) Active: Gain +5 CON for 1 minute. Costs 5 MP/ use. At PRACTICED rank, this ability is only accessible with FORM activated. Capped at +100 CON. DEXTERITY PRACTICED (68/180) Active: Gain +5 DEX for 1 minute. Costs 5 MP/ use. At PRACTICED rank, this ability is only accessible with FORM activated. Capped at +100 DEX. STRENGTH BASIC (45/80) Active: Gain +3 STR for 1 minute. Costs 5 MP/ use. At BASIC rank, this ability is only accessible with FORM activated. Capped at +60 STR. TRANSFORMATION LMAX Active: Transforms you into your Puella Magi uniform, allowing you to access your magical weapon and certain skills. Confers FORM. Costs 2 MP/ use. UNSKILLED Active: At the end of ten minutes of uninterrupted meditation, transfer 20 MP1 to MP2 or vice-versa. LMAX Passive: Enables various options to be activated. Only accessible while in Puella Magi form, but the effects of the options linger. * DISPLAY: Controls display settings. ** BRIGHTNESS: controls the brightness of your vision. ** CONTRAST: controls the contrast of your vision. ** HUE: controls the hue of your vision. ** MINIMAP: creates a minimap showing your surroundings and highlighting important characters as well as quest targets. ** SUBTITLES: displays subtitles. * PARTY: Allows you to invite other people to form a group with you. ** INSTANT MESSAGE: Any member of the group may instantly speak to another member, privately or publicly. ** INVITE: Invites the person to the party. ** KICK: Removes people from the party. ** PING: Broadcasts to the other members the location of yourself or an item of interest. ** SHARE EXPERIENCE (ON/ OFF): Allows experience gained to be shared out between everybody in the party. Experience is distributed proportionally to level and contribution. ** SHARE DISPLAY SETTINGS (ON/ OFF): Allows the party leader to control the vision of everybody in the party. ** SHARE SOUND SETTINGS (ON/ OFF): Allows the party leader to control the hearing of everybody in the party. * SOUND: Controls sound settings. ** VOLUME: controls the volume of your hearing. ** MUTE: shuts down all noise from your hearing. (MAGICAL MENDING) UNSKILLED (1/20) Requires: SALT LANTERN 1x BRUSH INK 1x DOLL RIBBON STICK Active: A complicated rite, this ritual is used to repair holy or magical items that have fallen into damage. The name of the item to be mended is to be written on the straw doll, which is placed in a paper lantern; this is the symbol of the item. Blessings are to be written onto the paper lanterns, and the paper lanterns shall be connected to each other as well as to the item to be mended. The ribbons shall be drawn on with lines, for the healing of the item. Sprinkle salt on the item to be mended as you read the blessings, and at the end of the ritual light the lanterns and sever the ribbons. As the lanterns float away and are consumed by the fires within, so does the damage. A warning, however; lingering corruption may work against this ritual, and render it ineffective. LMAX Active: You can communicate with the minds of other Puella Magi, Kyubey, and girls that Kyubey has chosen! Free skill. {/slide} {slide=Mental|center} AID UNSKILLED {WIS} Toggle: +1 to identify and negate negative physical status effects. Costs 1 MP/ use. May require equipment. Does not work if source of status effect is active. UNSKILLED (1/20) Active: At the end of ten minutes of massage, have a chance of removing 1 negative status effect due to exercise. {/slide} {slide=Physical|center} UNSKILLED {DEX} (7/20) Toggle: +1 to rolls made to perform acrobatic manoeuvres. Costs 1 MP/ use. UNSKILLED (4/20) Passive: Increases the safe duration for exercise by 20%. UNSKILLED (2/20) Passive: 20% more effective at cleaning activities. UNSKILLED {STR/ DEX} (2/20) Toggle: +1 to rolls made to climb. Costs 1 MP/ use. BASIC (53/80) {STR/ DEX} Toggle: +2 to rolls made to jump. Costs 1 MP/ use. (PHYSICAL) UNSKILLED (4/20) Toggle: 20% damage reduction from physical attacks. Costs 1 MP/ use. UNSKILLED (1/20) Passive: Improve max. running speed by 20%. UNSKILLED {DEX/ WIS} Toggle: +1 to evading notice. Costs 1 MP/ use. UNSKILLED {STR} Toggle: +1 to rolls made to throw items. Costs 1 MP/ use. PROFICIENCY (UNARMED) UNSKILLED {DEX} Passive: +1 to hit with unarmed attacks. +20% damage from attacks made unarmed. +20% attack/ reload rate. PROFICIENCY (LONGARM) PRACTICED (159/180) {DEX} Passive: +3 to hit with longarm attacks. +38% damage from attacks made with longarms. +90% attack/ reload rate. PROFICIENCY (PISTOL) UNSKILLED (9/20) {DEX} Passive: +1 to hit with pistol attacks. +20% damage from attacks made with pistols. +20% attack/ reload rate. PROFICIENCY (SWORD) UNSKILLED (14/20) {DEX} Passive: +1 to hit with sword attacks. +20% damage from attacks made with swords. +20% attack/ reload rate. {/slide} {slide=Social|center} UNSKILLED (8/20) Toggle: +1 to convince a single person. Costs 1 MP/ use. BODY LANGUAGE UNSKILLED {WIS} (7/20) Passive: May read and analyse body language. {/slide} {slide=Status Effects|center} OUT BASIC (0/80) Active: Confer OUT status for 80 minutes. Costs 1 MP. {/slide} /tabs --- Kaname Madoka (108) (Reason for Living) Tomoe Mami (86) (Friend/ Friend in Need/ Teacher) Sakura Gina (40) (Aunt) Saotome Kazuko (23) (Well-Meaning Teacher) Miki Sayaka (3) (Impulsive Fool/ Friend)/QUOTE